grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grimmival/The Riddle
That's right, I'm back with a new fan made episode of Grimm, based on "The Riddle". I am sure I have imporved, but tell me what you guys think. Enjoy! The reason why there is more extreme language and more graphic violence is because my fan fiction stories from now on will be more adult, and while the Television series is quite graphic, this is more graphic and so is targeted as more of a Rated R type of series than the series on TV which is more of a PG-13. Wesen *Balam *Hexenbiest *Nuckelavee *Wildiebe (a Raven like Wesen) *Wendigo Synopsis Quote: "What slew none, yet slew twelve?" Sean Renard pulls his car up to an old house in the woods at night, in a stressed mood, and gets out. He steps up the stairs and knocks on the door. He adjusts his suit to be presentable. The door is opened by an old lady. "Sean?" She says in a heavy German accent. "I haven't seen you in ages?" she continued. "We need to talk," Sean said, in an angry and urgent tone. The old lady waisted no time in letting Renard in. Renard sits on a cozy soft chair, and so does the lady, drinking a cup of tea, and offering Renard some, but he kindly refuses. "So, what is it we need to talk about, Sean?" The lady asked, as she put her cup down. "Have you been contacting my brother recently?" Renard asked, anger in his voice. "Yes," the lady responded. "As a matter in fact he wanted me to tell you that Adalind is doing very well with your brother." Renard's tone suddenly changed. He yells out in anger at her. "You do not tell my brother what to do you dirty bitch!" The lady smiled at Sean, but he knows this wasn't the smile of laughter, but a coy smile. She leaned forward. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You are the one who wants the key. Your are a dirty little thief, and you will not get the key! You will never get the key!" Renard yelled, pointing his finger at her, and stood up as he yelled. She stood up too. "Don't accuse me," she said. "Eric wants the key, and I am not a thief, I am not made of greed, Sean. I am made of love, and power, but not greed." Renard's voice suddenly shifted into his Zauberbiest voice. "I thought I wanted to be with you, Paruli. Now, I know what a bitch you are." "I am a witch, Renard, and you know that, but I'm not a bitch." Renards hand woges into that of a half-Zauberbiests. He face remained the same, and so did his voice. "You don't know what power you have made from contacting my brother." Paruli shakes her head violently, and woges into a Hexenbiest. She grabs Renard with one hand by the waist and pulls him closer to her. "Get out of my house now!" Renard woges into the half-Zauberbiest he is, and kicks Paruli in the crotch. Paruli uses her other hand to close into a fist and sock Renard in the face, causing him to wabble back into the wall. He begins to run out of the house, collapsing onto the door, and breaking it, and rolling down the stairs. Paruli followed him, and lept into the air, grabbing his shoulders, before Renard turned to elbow her in the ribs, and kick her stomach, and make her wable back and collapse on her back. She gets up, and woges back into a human. Renard does the same. "I've had enough of you Paruli. I may have agreed with you years before, but I'm not made of greed anymore. You go to hell." Renard opens the door and gets in his car, and violently closes it, before driving wildly off into the forest. Another man comes up Paruli. "I want in." He asks. He grabs her cheeks and begins to kiss her heavily, before stopping. The homeless man is given a tea cup, as Paruli cleans the kitchen. "Thank you so much," the man says. It's freezing outside." "I know, Paruli says. "And you have definentally came to the wrong cabin to stay the night in." The man takes a sip of the tea. "What?" Suddenly, as he stands up on the floor, his chest becomes overwhelmed in pain, and drops his tea cup, and he begins to gurgle. Paruli walks over to him, remaining calm, and looking as the man begins to experience extreme pain. The homeless man woges into a Nuckelavee, and she turns and slams his hoove into the wall, before collapsing, and dying. Paruli looks at him, smiles, and woges into a Hexenbiest. In the woods, Paruli drags the Nuckelavee into a deep part of the forest, and buries him. She smiles and walks off into the night. (Title sequence) In the morning, Nick wakes up, and goes to Monroe's kitchen, finding him making pancakes. "Good morning Monroe," he says sleepishly. "Good morning Nick," He responds. "Good morning Grimm and Blutbad," says a female voice behind them. They turn to see Rosalee. Monroe smiles. "Rosalee! You're here! I'm ready to help Wesen cure from their, obsessive behaviour and parasitic worms from Jinnammurua Xuntee." Nick's phone rings. He answers it. "Burkhardt." After a long silence. "Thanks." He hangs up and grabs the coffee cup. "I've got to go," he says, running out of the house. ---- Nick enters the precinct. "You're late," says Renard who was talking to Hank just now. "I know, I'm sorry. It was Wu's birthday and I stayed over for the party. Drunk a little more than I should have." "I know," answers Renard. "When Grimms get really drunk, they think every one is a Wesen." Renard smiles at Nick. "Yeah, I noticed that Wu was a Steinalder." "He actually isn't a Steinadler, nor a Genio Innocuo." Renard smiles again and walks back into his office. ---- Back in the forest, a man is running from something, running, as he is low to the ground. A pack of twelve Wendigo are running after him. One Wendigo leaps for him. The man woges into a Wildiebe and leaps up, very high into the trees. And stays there. The Wendigo congregate at the very place the man was last. The man is still woged, as he uses his extra sensitive vision to look at the Wendigo. The Wendigo look up, and see the reflection of yellow eyes in the trees. They begin to climb up the trees with their claws. "Shit" the man whispered in his bird voice. He ran and lept from this tree to the other, and then to the other, and then the other. He smelt something, and looked down. No Wendigo are here, and they won't find him well here. He gently climbs down the tree, and finds an area free of ferns. He sniffs the ground, and finds out something is in there, he begins to dig, and dig. His heart is still pounding, and he is still woged. He eventually pokes his head in the ground and sees an arm. Hungry, he opened his beak and took a chunk of flesh from the arm, and pulled his head from the whole and ate the arm. It tasted really good. Then, extremely sharp pain in his chest made him choke and spit the meat out, before collapsing on the ground. The bird man is dead, and woges back into a human. The Wendigo arrive, and one of then slashes out the neck and together, the twelve woged Wendigo grab the man, and transport him back to their house. ---- A few hours later, Nick, Hank, and Renard are there, and find the dead body of the Nuckelavee in the ground. "What do we think happened?" Nick asked Renard. "I'm not sure," Renard answered. "We're not sure." Nick bent down and looked at the Nuckelavee's arm. He pointed at something on the arm. "What is that?" Renard and Hank both knelt down next to Nick, and looked at the Nuckelavee's right arm. "Seem's like he has bitten," said Hank. Suddenly, a terrifying thought came into Hank's head. "Do you think this was Wesen?" "It maybe be," answered Renard, "because the bite looks like that of a bird, but a bird the size of a human, which don't live in Portland." The three police men stood up and continued to look at the body, as lights continued to flicker. "So," began Nick. "Where the hell is the killer?" ---- A man picked up two bowls of soup, and walked over to a huge table, and gave the soup to two other people. They gladly accepted it. Soon, the man sat down, and all together twelve men began to say grace. They are the Wendigo that killed the bird man, ready to eat what's left of the bird man. They say grace, before after the leader says "Ah men," all twelve men in the room woged into there Wendigo form, and growled. ---- "He didn't die because someone ate him," began Dr. Harper, as she led Nick and Hank to see the dead Nuckelavee. "He died because he was poisoned." "Poisoned?" Said Nick, intruged. "Yes," responded Harper as she looked at the dead man. "Why would someone poison him?" "And why would someone take a bite out of his arm?" continued Hank. "That's what we need to find out," ---- The Wendigo began to eat there soup. The taste of Wesen in the soup, especially when they are woged, inhanced the flavour and is a hundred times more delicious then anything else. What a spectacular.... Suddenly, a man began to choke, and soon collapsed onto the floor, breaking his chair and he woged back into a human. "God damn it Tim!" Said the leader, woged, and angry. Suddenly, he began to choke, and fell down, and woged into a human. Soon, all ten other Wendigo woged back into humans and collapse, choking before hitting the floor. The last man, who only had the slightlest bit of the soup, and stopped eating it because it was two hot, got up, and his chest began to hurt very bad. He held onto it as he leaned on the counter top. He then fell onto his knees, holding onto chest, still woged, and looked at the leader. "God damn you Jack! You couldn't even at least give me a polite death you son of a bitch!" His head slammed into a knife that had fallen off the counter. ---- Hank, Renard, and Nick where at the house, and in front of them where the twelve dead Wendigo. Wu suddenly came in and was reading a piece of paper outloud the the other two. "This cabin belongs to Jack Flesker, 28, not married and no rivalries between anyone." Wu then turned back and headed outside. "No rivalries between anyone?" Nick said. "Well someone must have done something to them." The trio began closer to the table. Nick noticed something. "Well, none of them are injured, maybe they were poisoned." Renard knelt down beside the man, with the blade of a knife sticking out from his skull. "Nick, come see this." He said quickly. Nick got up and walked over to the man, and knelt down. "If they were all poisoned, when what's this?" Nick responded in defense of them being poisoned. "Maybe the knife was on the counter top, and he accidentally pushed the knife off and he slipped and his head landed on the knife?" Nick looked at Renard, and knew that something was wrong. "What is it Captain?" Nick asked. "I think I might know who did this." ---- In the overcast afternoon of Vancouver, Canada, a car pulled up to British Columbia Bay, and a man steeped out and closed the door. He saw a woman at the shore, looking out into the bay. She heard the mans steps in the gravel and turned. She suddenly grabbed him by his suit, and woged into a Hexenbiest. "Why did do that?! Why did you?! You comprimised us! You revealed all of us! The Grimm is a much bigger threat than the royal! You single minded fool!" She pushed him away and woged back into a human. Here voice suddenly turned sweet, but still with anger. "I know you've been fooling me for a long time... But not like this no! You really need to get your crap together or else you will be suffering like no one ever has!" The man opened his mouth to speak, but the woman continued to yell. "You little lying son of a bitch! If you had the guts to keep this a secret, you would do it, but instead you just expose everyone to shit we've been managing to cover up over the last few years since we knew of the Grimm's existence. If our plan is compromised, you will pay for it, and it will be your shit spilling out of your chest and stinking up the whole god damn plan!" She stopped, tears streaming from her eyes. The man spoke in a German accent. "I needed Paruli to contact Eric, or else we would never get the key." He woman backed away and looked at him, eyes of red anger. "You're just a crazy bastard..." she said in barely a whisper. The man shook his head and woged into a Balam. She woged into a Hexenbiest, and the man tackled her over, and bit her neck, but she threw him with her strength into the fridget waters of the bay. She stood up and yelled at the water. "And you stay there!" ---- Paruli's door was knocked on, and she opened it up. She was happy to see Renard, but her face turned sour just a millisecond later when she noticed Nick Burkhardt holding a gun to her head. Nick spoke in a very angry tone. "Let us in now." Paruli noticed Nick from pictures, he matched the description of the Grimm. "Not a chance!" She woged into a Hexenbiest and knocked Renard into Nick, both came tumbling down the stairs. Nick and Renard quickly got up. "You get the back door, I'll get the inside!" Nick did what he was told and ran across to the back of the house. Renard ran inside, from the dining room into the hall way, he continued to run. Nick got to the back door and kicked it open, and saw Renard in the hallway. "Did she get away?" asked Renard. Nick's eyes grew big, thinking that they lost her. "I hope not." Suddenly, the roof cracked, as Parulis legs came through and kicked Renard in the face, causing him to tumble to the ground as she kicked a piece of wood into Nicks face, and he is thrown to the ground by the piece of wood. She appears and looks at Nick as he struggles to roll onto his back. "You're the Grimm! You have the key! Give it to me!" She ran to Nick and picked him up by the shoulders and threw him into the wall and slammed her knee into his back, as she slid down, groaning in pain. She kneed his back again. ---- Back in Vancouver, the woman walks away, but the Balam silently gets up and when she notices the Balam running to her, she woges and pushes him. The Balam serves a swipe at her with his big claws, but she ducks and tackles him to the ground. She gains the upper hand and pins both of his arms to his chest, and grabs her claws into his neck and begins to slice his neck open, but the Balam leans forward and bites her shoulder, as she screams. ---- Paruli thrusts her foot at Nick, but Nick moves out of the way, letting Paruli have her shoe hit the wall. Nick gets up and slams his knee into Paruli's head, causing her to tumble back into the wall. ---- The Balam suddenly stands up and throws the woman onto the ground. He stops biting, and woges back into a human. The Hexenbiest woges back into a human herself. In a sudden bizarre twist, the Balam leans forward and kisses the woman, both of there eyes are closed, and kiss passionentally. The Balam leans back, before the woman woges and punches him. -------- At Paruli's house, Nick lands a punch in her face, before she lands a punch, but Nick grabs her arm, and twists it and throws her onto her knees before he knees her face, and suddenly, Renard shoves Nick into the wall, but Paruli is no longer there. Category:Blog posts